


Steers and Queers

by Anonymous



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2756336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> </p><p>#deepandcute</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	Steers and Queers

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the picture Tyler Seguin put on twitter just now.

"You fucked them?" Jamie demands.  
  
"Yep," Tyler says, popping the p.  
  
"All of them?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"At once?" He sounds incredulous.  
  
" _Yes_ , Jamie."  
  
"But...but..." Jamie splutters. "What about my Bambi eyes and my shy smile? Haven't they convinced you to settle down? Have they not reformed your sluttiness?"  
  
Tyler snorts. "No."  
  
"Oh," Jamie looks down, sad. "I thought we were exclusive. I got tattoos for you."  
  
Tyler feels the smallest stirring of guilt. "Hey, how about this. You can look after the dogs tonight."  
  
"Why do you sound like that's a favor you're doing for me?"  
  
"Because my dogs are adorable."  
  
"And I suppose you'll be with these guys again tonight?"  
  
"Afraid so, bud." Tyler slaps him on the back. "Chin up. You'll have plenty to keep yourself busy. Being insecure about your body, talking to your brother about everything...other things, probably. It is not clear what though." He gives Jamie an encouraging smile and heads out to meet his friends.  



End file.
